Press Conference
by live.laugh.love.izzy
Summary: A presidential AU. What if someone in your political field talked crap about you? Watch as President Logan puts all these comments to rest.


**DISCLAIMER : I RECENTLY HAD A CONVERSATION WITH SANTA CLAUS. **

**Me: Can I have a dragon for Christmas? **

**Santa: Come on kid, be reasonable. **

**Me: Alright, I want ownership of the teen titans. **

**Santa: :(**

**Truth be told, I have a blue-green dragon being delivered to me on Christmas day. No teen titans ownership though. **

***Hey. HEY. Everyone look at me. This is my first one-shot, YAYYY! This is going to be a presidential AU. I've had this idea for a while now so I felt like it would be good on this site. So I hope I do good. ENJOY! **

A family of four was watching TV at home, enjoying life, when suddenly...

*NEWS CHANNEL MUSIC*

On the TV showed Jump City in the Morning, the highest rated news show in the country, as far as you know. It featured two news anchors, Richard Grayson and Kori Anders.

"We now excuse your regularly scheduled program, We have live coverage of the press conference regarding President Adonis Buttes comments about our beloved President Garfield Logan." Said Richard.

Kori continued after him. "Nicely said, Anchor Richard. These comments have shocked the people of the America dearly. Such comments are, Garfield's military team sucks severely, his laws are complete and utter *gasp* I do believe I am not supposed to say such words. And President Adonis has even gone so far as to talk about President Logan's wife, First Lady Rachel Roth - Logan. We have reporter Victor Stone on Washington DC for the press conference. Reporter Victor, how are things going on between the two advocates?"

Victor Stone is standing in the press room surrounded by other news reporters, paparazzi, senators, mayors, governers, basically anyone who has a hand in politics.

"Well Kori, everyone here in the White House is eagerly waiting for the first couple's arrival. We get to see how it is for Mr. Logan to be the butt of Mr. Adonis's rather unfunny jokes. Wait a minute guys, I am getting word that President Logan and First Lady Rachel have now entered the room. Once again we have full coverage of this conference so be sure to tune in. Victor Stone of Jump City in the Morning."

"Thanks Vic. Now without further ado, we give you the press conference." Said Richard.

President Garfield Logan and First Lady Rachel Roth - Logan have now entered the room. They both look to the left to see President Adonis rolling his eyes. Then he winked at Rachel and Mr. Logan put a protective arm around her. His assistant Larry stepped to the podium.

"We will now take questions from the audience." Everyone raised their hands eagerly and he pointed to a African American reporter with two puffballs in her hair.

"Karen Beecher with Steel News 1, this question is for Adonis. What made you say all the remarks about President Logan?"

"I feel that is unprofessional, everything about him is weak and uncoordinated. He is nothing but a little man who uses his title to compensate for what he doesn't have. If you know what I mean."

A lot of gasps were said throughout the room. They couldn't believe such things could be said about our President. Another person was picked on. It was a red head with black sunglasses wearing a red suit with a black tie.

"Roy Harper with Good Day Jump. Would you mind elaborating on the comments said towards Mr. Logan?"

"Not at all. I said he is not fit to run this country, his military couldn't scare a fly, he is a scrawny little weirdo, he insists on dyeing his hair green. _GREEN_! Only someone with real problems would do such a thing." Everyone oohed. President Logan stood on the podium quietly and patiently, waiting for his turn to speak. A man with a pitch black shoulder length hair, and a blue suit was picked on next.

"Garth Miller of Aquanews 7 (bear with me, I couldn't think of any other news names.) This question is for President Logan. How do you feel about the things being said about you?"

Everyone leaned forward with their microphones and cameras in hand, waiting for the rebuttal of their dear President. Garfield stepped up to the podium and said...

"Well, I feel like Mr. Adonis is a hater."

*GASP*

"Elaborate, please."

"Well, look at him. A beefed up, Guido - wannabe, muscle head that uses machines, which I doubt he even knows how to use, to compensate for his shortcomings. I would like to ask you, Adonis, what good have you actually done for your country? You have the dictatorship skills of Rafael Truglobal."

"_Trujillo_." Rachel whispered.

"That's what I meant. What I'm saying is you like to point out my flaws, but in reality, you're just mad. Mad at my awesome leadership skills, mad that I actually made a positive name for myself. But most of all, mad because..."

Garfield grabbed Rachel's arm and brought her to the podium.

"...of all this." He said gesturing to Rachel's nice body as she blushed. "You're mad because I got a fine ass, intelligent, loving, caring, lady in the streets - freak in the sheets kind of girl and you've got what? You've got who?"

The reporters were flabbergasted.

"Come to think of it, didn't your wife leave you for a couple of machines, if you know what I mean." He said making vibrator noises.

Everyone in the audience started to laugh while Rachel was trying to stifle her own giggles with coughs. Adonis's face was growing red with embarrassment and anger.

"So the next time you wanna judge me for my choices for the country or what you don't like about me, think about this: I've got someone to come home to and you don't. So stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

The whole room was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Until one fat man with orange hair stood up and clapped, and soon everyone in the room started clapping. Adonis's team had left the building and Garfield was pretty damn proud of himself. So proud that he grabbed his wife and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Cameras started flashing but neither of them cared.

Victor turned the camera crew in his direction. "WELL DAMN! That was an exciting press conference. All I gotta say is... well... BOOYAH! Victor Stone of Jump City in the Morning."

Richard and Kori were both laughing hard in the studio.

"Booyah indeed, Reporter Victor. Booyah indeed."

**I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS. I WANT KNOW IF I DID GOOD. SO PLEASE...DON'T HOLD BACK. I CAN TAKE IT**.


End file.
